


Something Beautiful

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [154]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words edge, normal, and shame.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Drabbles [154]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/921516
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](https://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/614587807502123008/this-was-for-the-sterekdrabbles-challenge-waaaaay)

“What’s a normal guy like you doing in a wild place like this?” Stiles said as he edged his way through the crowd to sit next to Derek at the bar.

“Waiting for my husband.”

“Hmm, it’s a shame you are married. We could have had something beautiful,” Stiles said with a hand over his heart.

Derek rolled his eyes and turned to face Stiles. He grabbed his hand, tugged him closer and kissed the tip of his nose. “You are such an idiot. I have no idea why I married you.”

“Shut up, you love me.”

“Yeah. I do.”


End file.
